Peppa Pig Short Stories
by Bluekirby2
Summary: A collection of unfunny Peppa Pig stories.
1. Peppa Robs A Bank

One day, Peppa and George were playing catch in their front yard, until they noticed Daddy Pig walking up to his car with a bag, so they decided to check it out.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Peppa asked her father, and he quickly threw the bag in the trunk of his car as if he was hiding something.

"Oh, nothing! I was just headed to the bank!" Daddy said, looking around in a suspicious matter.

"Came we go to?"

"No Pep…I mean, sure you can!"

"Oh boy!" Peppa exclaimed as George made an oinking sound. Peppa and George hopped into the back of his car while Daddy opened the trunk, and grabbed the bag he was trying to hide.

Daddy started the car and drove to the bank. They pulled up in the parking lot, and Daddy was rummaging through the bag, and pulled out three ski-masks.

"Daddy, what are these for?" Peppa asked.

"Er…..This is a special bank! In this bank, to get money, you need to wear these masks and yell 'freeze'!" Daddy explained as he was grabbing weapons out of his bag "And be sure to hold some kind of weapon!"

Daddy Pig grabbed a shotgun, while Peppa grabbed a knife and George grabbed a Gatling gun.

"Also be sure to yell "put the money in the bag!' and point your weapons at them!"

"This is quite a funny bank." Peppa said and giggled. She and George ran into the bank, with Daddy following, and let out a hearty laugh.

"Freeze!" Peppa yelled as she ran up to someone in the end of the line and pointed her knife at them.

"Fweeze!" George said as he mimicked Peppa's action. They both laughed together.

"Put the money in the bag!" Daddy shouted.

"Yes, put the money in the bag!" Peppa repeated, and giggled, but was confused why everyone was freaking out.

"Daddy, why are they scared?"

"Umm…Like I said, this is a special bank. They are pretending to be scared!"

Daddy walked up to the banker, Ms. Rabbit, and she frantically put money in a bag while Peppa and George were pointing there weapons at people and laughing.

After Daddy Pig decided he got enough money, he decided to leave. "Peppa, George, it's time to go now!"

Daddy, holding a large bag of money, walked out of the bank with his children following him, and they both hoped into Daddy's car.

Daddy let out another hearty laugh as he was speeding down the road. Unfortunately for him, his fun ended when he heard a police siren.

"Oh shit!" Daddy Pig exclaimed "It's the fuzz!"

"Daddy, what does 'shit' mean?" Peppa asked "And why are the police chasing after us?"

"Well, that doesn't matter. Take off your masks and maybe the cops might not know who we were."

George and Peppa listened to their father as Daddy pulled over and the police car did the same thing. Officer Mrs. Rabbit walked out of the car, and didn't seem to happy.

"Did you rob that bank Daddy Pig?" Officer Mrs. Rabbit asked.

"Ummm…Yes." Daddy Pig said in shame, expecting the worst.

"Naughty Daddy Pig." Mrs. Rabbit scolded before getting back in her car, and driving away.


	2. Peppa Watches Anime

One day, Peppa and George were watching the Blu-Ray release of Sword Art Online on their television. Daddy Pig walked in to watch the television, but saw Peppa and George were watching it.

"Peppa, George, what are you watching?"

"Were watching Sword Art Online" Peppa answered "It's an anime."

"Anime, huh?" Daddy let out a hearty laugh "I remember watching that when I was a teenager. Could I watch with you?"

"Okay" Peppa said. Daddy sat down on the couch, and started watching with them.

20 minutes had passed, and Daddy Pig was not pleased.

"Oh my god!" Daddy Pig shouted "Why do you have such shit taste in anime!"

"Daddy, watch your mouth!" Peppa scolded.

"I'm sorry, but this anime is really awful!"

Asuna made an on-screen appearance, and George giggled. "Waifu!" He said as he pointed to Asuna.

"Oh my god George! Not only do you have shit anime taste, BUT shit waifu taste!"

After hearing that, George burst into tears.

"WAAAAHAAAA, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Daddy Pig, you made George cry!" Peppa scolded again.

"Well maybe George needs to see what a better waifu looks like! Hold on, I'll be right back." 

Daddy Pig walked down to the basement, and came out with a body pillow of Asuka Langely Sohryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

"Daddy, what's that?" Peppa asked.

"THIS is Asuka Langely Sohryu, a top-tier waifu!" Daddy said with great pride before trying to make out with his body-pillow (Well, as possible as it is to do so).

Mommy Pig walked down-stairs holding two dresses.

"Daddy Pig, what dress should I wear to…" Mommy froze in her tracks with a blank face when she saw Daddy Pig trying to make out with a body-pillow.

Daddy Pig was making out with his body-pillow for a good ten minutes before he turned around and saw Mommy Pig.

"Mummy Pig! Er….How long have you been watching me?"

"About ten minutes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have to call the mental hospital after I bleach my eyes out." Mommy then walked out of the living room.

Peppa and George started laughing and kept laughing until they fell on their backs.


End file.
